The Strongest Bond
by ghkkghfgkjgkgh
Summary: Collection of Drabbles involving Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland and Finland, alas the Nordic Countries. CH5: 10 Prompt 10 Word Challenge SU/NOR
1. The Sun

Inspired by my friend Chris. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia ;_;

* * *

**The Sun**

They had been there for hours, watching the beautiful northern sunset that made the sky a mix of blue, orange and pink, but now it was completely dark, a bluish black swallowing all the colours they had witnessed earlier. Though one of the reasons why they still lay in the grass at that moment were that they didn't want to go back home, the main reason was that the starry sky still had their minds occupied.

The blonde boys didn't seem like they were a day over seven, and most likely they weren't older either. All three of them lay sprawled across the grass on their backs, but not far enough away from each other for the one in the middle to hold the two other's hands. They were so similar, yet you could see how different they were by the look in their eyes.

The smallest one was gazing quietly at the sky, a timid blush on his face as he lay there, closest to the one in the middle. The hand that wasn't holding the one in the middle's, ran through his messy, slightly long and wavy hair as he kind of stared apathetically at the sky, and sometimes shifted his eyes to the two others.

The tallest one seemed to be hesitating with the hand holding, but held his hand nonetheless. Through the rectangular glasses he watched the sky curiously, wondering of the mysteries up there. Sometimes he would sigh quietly or yawn, throwing glances at the two.

The most enthusiastic of the three was constantly staring at the sky with a grin, both of his hands holding a tight grip on the two others, amazement in his eyes as he counted the billions of stars in his mind. _Åtte og snes… Ni og snes... Ti og snes…_

"…D-do… Do you ever wonder where the sun goes at night?"

The weak, slender voice came from the smallest of them all, as he rolled around to lay on his stomach; somehow still managing to hold on to Denmark's hand.

The two boys did the same; Sweden awkwardly noticing that "ew, I have been holding Denmark's hand for like hours I bet my brain-level will sink anytime now" he let go of the Dane's hand and sat up as he looked at Norway curiously.

Denmark stared at Norway for a while, before he got a face that just beamed "O HAY I'VE GOT IT" all over it like it was written on his forehead. "OH! MAYBE HE'S CHASED BY A WOLF?!"

"..."

The Swede blinked at Denmark, glancing at the blank-faced Norwegian, who immediately regret asking something at all; especially in the Dane's presence.

"AND LIKE, THERE ARE TWO OF THEM THAT'S LIKE RUNNING AROUND THE EARTH!"

Norway twitched slightly as he stared at Denmark, who had let go of his hand and rose up on his feet to wave his hands up dramatically.

"AND THEN THERE'S THE HAMMER—"

With a thud, Denmark fell unconsciously on the ground.

Norway stared at the Swede, and the big branch in his hand, nodding slightly in approval as he sighed in relief.

And yet again, the three lay there – one unconscious and the two other pretty much enjoying the silence – on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Let's meet here again when we're older."

"... Sure."


	2. Narnia

Again, inspired by my friend Chris. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia ;_;

**PAIRING: **DENMARK/NORWAY

* * *

**Narnia**

It was in the middle of the night, and a thunder had hit a tree right outside Iceland's window, abruptly waking up. Iceland wasn't fond of thunder, and decided to call for Norway, because he always felt better when he was with Norway. After calling once, he waited a few moments, but no one came. He called again, this time hearing some shifting, whispering and steps from another room, and decided to get up to investigate the noise and why Norway didn't show up. Though it was dark outside and lightning and thunder was roaring -- Norway used to tell him that his friend Thor was fighting someone with his hammer and the hits sent sparkles all over the place -- he courageously took a step out of the bed.

"Stupid, when I shoved you into the closet I didn't - ah - mean - nn... - S-stop it Denmark!" Norway hissed at Denmark as the other male kissed his jaw.

"I know you want to, Norway~" Denmark teased as he grabbed Norway's wrists with his hands and pinned him into the wall of the tiny closet. "Iceland won't find us here-"

As the door slowly opened, Norway abruptly kicked Denmark away from him, looking at the young boy standing outside the closet with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Uh-"

"Where were you?!" Iceland cried and hugged the leg of Norway, who felt awkward seeing he felt his pajama pants sliding down a bit after a certain someone had loosened the knot that once was fastened around his waist. Iceland then spotted Denmark, who rose up on the opposite corner, brushing off some dust.

Denmark, realising that Iceland hated him enough already, felt his confidence slowly leaving as he carefully planned his answer. "Uh... W-we were..."

"In Narnia."

Denmark threw Norway a look. _Narnia? He won't-_

"Really?" Iceland's eyes sparkled as he tugged Norway out of the closet. "Is that why you're shirtless and Denmark's outfit's all messy? Were you attacked by magic creatures?"

Norway shrugged.


	3. Fairy Tales

**PAIRING: **DENMARK/NORWAY

* * *

**Fairy Tales  
**

No matter how much Norway denied it, the youngest Scandinavian actually _liked_ Denmark. He liked him a lot more than he wanted to, actually. One of the reasons might have been that he was handsome – very pleasing to look at, at the least, kind and funny, but mainly he loved listening to Denmark's stories.

Denmark was a remarkable storyteller, and Norway no matter how ridiculous they sounded, Norway would truly believe them. He would feel sorry for the _Little Mermaid_, laugh at the _Emperor's New Clothes _and actually wonder if he ever would encounter the many strange creatures Denmark told him about. Even though Denmark once had admitted that these stories were just rumours and myths, Norway liked to believe that they existed.

"If you truly believe that they exist, they exist." Denmark told him and ruffled his hair – also attempting to kiss him but the other would just coldly shove him away.

Ignoring said attempt of molestation, Norway looked at his feet, before looking at the sky, thinking about what the Dane just said. "Hmm..."

Denmark sighed – one of his moves on Norway failing _again_ – and scratched the back of his head. "See ya later, Norway."

Norway nodded, and watched Denmark take off in a simple boat before he made his way in the forest. Still concentrated on what Denmark had said before they separated, he managed to trip on a branch, luckily falling in a patch of white snow. Groaning a bit, he looked up to realize it was dark outside, and the stars were –

"Wait a minute..." Norway couldn't help to gape when he realized it wasn't stars. As he looked closer he could spot tiny – almost microscopic – children with wings that brightly shone in the moonlight dancing with each other. He turned to the side, where he noticed the animals dancing too, some of them even talking in _Norwegian_.

"H-help..!"

Norway rose up so he was sitting in the snow, turning his head quickly around as he heard a weak and almost incoherent voice close to him. He noticed a spider web and another child, this one a lot bigger and not glowing like the ones he had seen, wearing green clothes and a hat but also had wings, Norway noticed as he got closer. The creature has gotten stuck into a spider web, and was helplessly shifting around.

The fairy just seemed to notice Norway and yelped. "Waah!" He cried and covered his face with his hands as Norway extended his hand to grab him, and untangle him out of the web. "Uhm... You're n-not going to eat me?" The fairy stammered.

Norway stared at the small creature in his hands and tilted his head. "...Maybe." He answered after a while, the fairy immediately trying to pry himself out of Norway's hand. Norway stayed as he was though, the fairy having no chance to get away. "Maybe not..."

The fairy calmed down and crossed his arms as he looked up at the bigger person. "I'm the forest fairy of this forest. Who are you?"

"I'm Norway." He replied quickly, actually feeling a bit excited about meeting a real fairy, wondering what Denmark would think about this new discovery.

"Nice to meet you, but can you let go of me now?"

Norway looked down. "... Will you promise not to fly away if I do?"

The fairy closed his eyes and shrugged, "Can't promise anything, I've got a—" Now looking at Norway's big blue eyes, he felt like kicking a puppy and groaned. "... Fine."

Norway slowly, but reluctantly let go of him, watching the fairy fly up to his eye level. "Are there more of you? More than these animals and glowing fairies?" He asked, his curiosity growing bigger and bigger.

The fairy sighed, before motioning for Norway to follow him.

Norway would always limit his smiles; but after what he saw that night he had used up his smiles for the rest of his life.

-

"D-Denmark..?"

Denmark spun around to be greeted by Norway, holding his hands up in a bowl shape, right into his face. "Uh..."

"S-see! They exist..!"

Denmark looked at Norway's empty hands and laughed nervously. "...Sure..."

Norway pulled back his hands and looked at Denmark for a while, before he looked back at his hands. "Y-you don't... Nevermind." Norway sighed and ran away, even when Denmark called after him.

Norway didn't blame him, but it saddened him that Denmark didn't believe the stories he would tell.


	4. Gingerbread Men

**PAIRING: **DENMARK/NORWAY

asdghjkhghjk fffff I swear the next wont be a DK/NO one.

* * *

**Gingerbread Men**

It was close to Christmas time, and Denmark had gone to get a nice Christmas tree. As he got inside, he put down the tree and took off his coat before he joined Norway in the kitchen. His mind did a somersault as he found Norway in a pink apron, making gingerbread men. Slowly he sneaked up to the very concentrated boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, licking off a piece of frosting that was on Norway's cheek.

Norway seemed unmoved, even though his face was a bit pink. He continued to decorate the pieces and Denmark finally realized they looked familiar.

"Aw, you made gingerbread men that look like me!" Denmark cooed with a grin, burying his face in Norway's shoulder. "You're too sweet." As he was about to take one, however, Norway quickly grabbed his wrist.

"They're for the tree."

Denmark pouted a bit but shrugged. "Oh well." He laughed as he went to set up the tree.

"… Do the ribbons really have to get tied around the gingerbread men like that?" Denmark laughed nervously as he watched Norway hang up the many gingerbread men that looked like him.

"…Yes." Norway said stoically, as he tied the ribbon around the neck of the gingerbread man before hanging it on the three.

Denmark could swear he saw a little smirk on Norway's face.


	5. 10 Prompts 10 Words Challenge

Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing:** Denmark/Iceland

**1. Angst**

"Norway is the home where my heart is."

**2. AU**

He's been watching the blonde man from across the street.

**3. Crack!fic**

"Your mom," Iceland deadpans. Denmark gasps dramatically.

**4. Crossover (OHSHC)**

The fact that there's someone else like Denmark scares him.

**5. First Time**

Denmark hesitates, but the pale skin is too alluring.

**6. Fluff**

Iceland still enjoys listening to Denmark's stories.

**7. Humour**

Denmark groans—Iceland slightly smiling as he wins in ludo.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

"You're independent now."

Iceland won't let go of his hand.

**9. Smut**

Sex with Denmark; something Iceland likes more than he admits.

**10. UST**

"Get captured by Germany again," –Yank— "and I'll kill you."


	6. 10 Prompts 10 Words Challenge II

It's midnight. I should be sleeping :|

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** Sweden/Norway

**1. Angst**  
"It's b'n 64 y'rs, he ain't coming back for ye'."

**2. AU**  
He fell in love with a fairytale.

**3. Crack!fic**  
Sweden was speechless as Norway catapulted out the window.

**4. Crossover (Prince of Tennis)**  
He confessed; Sweden's ass looked_ fine_ in tennis shorts.

**5. First Time**  
After being convinced to try surströmming, Sweden's trust was lost.  
**  
6. Fluff**  
Norway wouldn't admit it; but he enjoyed cuddling with Sweden.

**7. Humour**  
Note to self: never play Monopoly with Norway again. _Ever._

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Wh' shoul'n't I b'?"

**9. Smut**  
He pants; his back firmly against the sauna wall.

**10. UST**  
"C'n I?"

"_For God's sake_, yes—!"


End file.
